Beatrice Sharpwood
"Hi. I know this must be a lot to take in but... I'm your daughter." - Beatrice to Ryan. Beatrice Sharpwood is a young Fire Witch and Ryan's long lost daughter. Early Life Beatrice was the result of a one night stand Ryan had with a woman. The woman, who turned out to be part of a clan of Witches called Fire Witches, gave birth and raised Beatrice. Beatrice would learn the necessary magic needed to conjure and control fire. When her eighteenth birthday rolled around, her mother's clan was attacked by corrupt Witch Hunters. This forced Beatrice to flee in order to look for her father. During her search, Beatrice heads to Michigan, where she encounters a Tickle Demon, who ties her up in its lair and tickles her, making her scream in agony. After a few hours, the torture worsens, and she nearly dies getting tickled and taunted by it, but before it can finish the job, Beatrice instinctively uses her pyrokinesis to injure the Tickle Demon and escapes, permanently burning out one of its eyes, though it vows revenge. During Hallows Beatrice comes to the town shortly after Freyja arrives. She reveals who she is to Ryan, who is flabbergasted by this news. Despite this, he takes her in like how David did with him. She helps fight back against Freyja and even manages tame Damian, one of Freyja's Dragons. Damian ends up becoming hers and she keeps him as a pet. She places him in the canyon behind the Hallows mansion. She would appear many other times throughout the story, often being with Damian. She doesn't like Veronica at first but warmed up to her eventually. She would lead a pack of Dragons into the mountains for safety. Personality Beatrice has an aura of curiosity around her. She's always wanting to learn and figure out different spells and learn more about other clans of Witches. She has a deep love of Dragons. Appearance Beatrice is a very beautiful girl that has a slim figure and equally beautiful blue eyes. Unlike her father, she has long blonde hair that is usually wild and untidy. She has cuts and burn marks on her skin due to caring for Dragons. Powers and Abilities Being a Fire Witch, a lot of Beatrice's abilities are based around fire: * Pyrokinesis - With either a spell or will power, Beatrice can summon fire to her whim. She can create fireballs or blasts of fire. * Pyrokinetic Flight - A unique ability. Beatrice can hone in on the heat in her fire and use it to fly. * Dragon Telepathy - Beatrice can communicate telepathically with Dragons. * Ring of Fire - A very dangerous ability. If Beatrice uses this, it can summon a large circle of fire that'll incinerate anything within its radius. Quotes * "Dragons always get a bad reputation..." - Beatrice to Damian * "Demons that tickle hot girls to death? This sounds like something a horny fanfic writer would come up with..." - Beatrice moments before being tickled by the Tickle Demon that abducted her * "Yeah, Daddy. I was almost tickled to death by a demon as I was looking for you. No joke." - Beatrice to Ryan about her encounter with a Tickle Demon Gallery image.gif|Beatrice walking around in a sexy dress that shows off her boobs Beatrice in college.gif|Beatrice at class, noticing that a boy is eyeing her up Beatrice outside.gif|"You just can't leave me alone, can you? Can't say I blame you, though..." Beatrice_in_her_dress.png Beatrice_hot_in_dress.jpeg Beatrice_closeup.jpeg Beatrice body shot.jpeg Trivia * She is the second Fire Witch to appear in the story. The first one was a Witch killed by a Gargoyle. * She has an allergy to nuts, hence her disdain for walnuts. * It is unclear of what her sexual preferences are. * She hates Tickle Demons due to a bad experience with one that almost killed her in Michigan by tickling her armpits and feet in an attempt to make her a Demon Witch. While she survived, it was extremely humiliating, since all she could do was scream and laugh as the demon slowly broke her. *Her most ticklish areas are her armpits, feet, ribs, and the small of her back. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Witches